


A Diverged, And Unexpected Paramour

by UnveiledPassions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Barista!Stiles, Coffee Shop, Human Stiles, Isaac is a puppy, M/M, Mild Language, Stiles likes to sass people, Werewolf Derek, Writer!Derek, alternative universe, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnveiledPassions/pseuds/UnveiledPassions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an acclaimed novelist and Stiles works at a small coffee shop in Manhattan, their paths are bound to meet. What Derek didn't expect is to actually like Stiles, who has a relatively large mouth and the courage to show for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diverged, And Unexpected Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “B is sitting at a coffee shop, headphones in, attempting to write the next YA hit when A slides into the seat opposite B with a charming smile. B hesitantly takes off his or her headphones, and A says: ‘I just wanted to tell you that you’re the most beautiful person in this coffee shop.’ ”
> 
> So Derek is B, and Stiles is A. Prompt from meetcuteprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, for I edited the last draft. Thank you to my beta (and twinnie), tvdqueen123 for your help! You're the best, Maddie!

 

The best thing about going into a coffee shop, sitting down with complete ease in a cushioned chair in the corner, is that he always gets shit done. Real shit. Like the cursed 400 page manuscript that he is supposed to have done by the end of the month. The one that he could not find the right words to start yet. And that is why Derek is currently heading there as we speak. Derek Hale. Derek Hale the acclaimed Young Adult author.

 

Sometimes, Derek wondered why he decided to become a writer in the first place. Even though the hours were forgiving, the money was only good when the writing was. And sometimes, Derek felt like words plagued his mind, those were the times he sat down and wrote chapters upon chapters. He hasn’t had one of those spurts in a long while, not since Jennifer broke up with him. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

Derek breathed out a large sigh as he made his way down the narrow sidewalk, just a block away from the coffee shop, trying to release the stress pent up inside of his body. The stress was palpable inside of Derek’s chest, taut like a string just tightened, as he crossed the threshold of the shop. Listening to the tiny bell above the doorframe, Derek’s racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

 

The smell of exotic coffee assaulted his heightened senses. It actually took him a moment before he could composed himself to continue to the counter to order his beverage. The shop was called White Wolf Coffee, a fitting name for such a tranquil, welcoming environment.

 

His delicate footsteps brought him closer, and so did his mind. Like a magnet, his body was drawn to the lanky boy behind the display case who was talking to a customer not two feet in front of Derek. Said boy talked in a very rapid manner. Derek wasn’t even sure that he would be able to understand the boy had he not been a werewolf.

 

“Yep, so I started working here during my sophomore year. You know, a little extra money on the side and stuff.… After I left Cali-” The boy cut off suddenly and Derek looked up from his phone to see that he was staring directly at him. Derek raised a tentative eyebrow, looking back at the boy with curiosity. The boy snapped out of his trance-like state with a shake of his slim, mole-dotted face.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked Derek, leaving the red headed women in front of him to cross her arms and turn to Derek with a smirk on her face. Weird.

 

“Yeah, large black coffee with whipped cream.” He, not so reluctantly, tore his gaze away from the boy to check the message he had just received from Genevieve, his editor.  The message begged him to at least finish a chapter by the end of the day. Just... perfect.

 

The other man scoffed in return. “Who puts whipped cream on black coffee? Hey man, whatever floats your boat. And you know, a please could go a long way. Just sayin’,” he sounded hopeful, like he really expected Derek to return with the respectful gesture. However, Derek just glared back at him, the order silent on his tongue.

 

“Fine. Fine, I’m making it,” He turned to the woman then. “The guy can’t have a sense of humor can he?” She simply deepened the smirk already plastered on her smug face.

 

He finished making Derek’s coffee without another complaint, though, which Derek was extremely grateful for. As soon as he placed it on the counter, Derek had pulled out a five dollar bill and slapped it alongside the coffee.

 

“Keep the change,” he grumbled at the shocked boy, grabbing his coffee, and walking off to the same chair that he sits in everytime he comes in here, which is a lot. Although, he has never seen that barista in here before, despite the man’s claim  to have worked here a long time. Derek had just assumed that he was out of college by the way he talked about it. Not that Derek had been paying attention...

 

The werewolf sank down into the cushion, slowly beginning to feel the tension releasing. He unzipped his laptop case to pull out his headphones and his sleek, black laptop that resembled the color of his fur. He plugged the headphones in and turned Pandora on whatever station he had played last.

 

The blank word document he had opened stared hauntingly back at him. Words swarmed through his head like wasps, but none of them seemed to string together. Taking a sip of coffee, he sat back further into the cushion. He concentrated until his eyes started to redden from the strain, but still no words came to him.

 

Noticing his struggle, the boy moved closer to where Derek was sitting. Derek senses the movement even before the boy plops down in the chair directly across from him. Derek takes a headphone out of his ear and raises an eyebrow, slightly annoyed that the barista has the courage to act so unprofessional.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful person here” is what came tumbling out of the boy’s mouth.

One of Derek’s eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline at that, and the other one joined it there. And yeah, the place was kind of busy; people sitting at practically every table.

 

“You have that broody, tough guy look going on. Adds to your… features,” and if it was possible, Derek’s eyebrows raised even higher. “Oh, I’m Stiles by the way. Just a nickname if you couldn’t tell...”. Derek could tell that the barista—Stiles—was very much so a babbler.

 

Derek just sighed and continued to stare directly at his computer screen. What Stiles didn’t know was that he could still see him in his peripheral vision, but that was something Stiles didn’t need to know was it?

 

“Whatcha working on?” Stiles asked in a lighthearted manner. Derek knew that Stiles meant well, but he wasn’t really helping with the concentration issues Derek possessed at that moment.

 

After breathing out another sigh and rolling his then green eyes just for good measure, he replied, “Well, I’m supposed to be writing a book.”

 

“Ooh! That must be so cool! A writer! What kind of book?” Stiles returned, enthusiastically. Derek was surprised at the string of words pouring out of the boy’s insidiously perfect mouth.

 

“A young adult novel… however, I seem to be lacking in inspiration,” Derek said at almost a whisper, somewhat ashamed at the fact.

 

“Hey! What if _I_ can be your inspiration! What is this book supposed to be about, anyways?” Stiles retorted somewhat too casual for what he was saying, and Derek watched as he leaned back in the chair, effortlessly.

 

“I haven’t... figured it out yet….” Derek grumbled, even more embarrassed than he was before. He took that moment to hide behind his coffee cup and take a ridiculously large gulp; it almost hurt his throat with the size.

 

It’s not like Derek didn’t like Stiles looking at him, but it was not helping with the trying-to-think thing. The boy’s ogling actually calmed him to a point that was alarming to Derek, so much in fact that it was getting hard to form coherent thoughts. He normally didn’t lower his towering stone walls to anyone he hasn’t known for all that long. Nonetheless, Derek was willing to make exceptions for boys with pretty amber eyes who seems to bring his mind to its metaphorical knees.

 

“I’m good at these kinds of things, you know?” Derek became infatuated with the way Stiles could make enthusiasm seem so offhand. Stiles lowered his gaze for a second and took a breath, causing Derek to lean forward to put his elbows on his knees, interested even further in the boy’s easy banter. “I inspire lots of things!” and by that point, Derek was unable to hold back his laughter. Stiles soon followed him, and Derek could not, honestly, remember the last time he laughed so openly with another person.

 

“What?! I do! Although, I inspire mostly reactions… from other people… about my ADHD…. But, it’s still something!” Stiles didn’t sound offended, just genuinely amused.

 

“Oh, I can believe that,” Derek huffed, just as equally amused.

 

As they eased into the conversation, Derek could feel his sense of time falling away from him, like an anchor falling overboard without a rope. At times, he felt himself staring at the boy’s lips maybe just a tad too much, but it’s not like he cared, and Stiles didn’t seem to either. He also found himself writing in between spurts of conversation, without even letting his eyes stray from Stiles’ slim frame. It felt as natural as breathing.

 

Before the two men even noticed, the other barista, Isaac (by his name-tag), was closing up the shop. Derek stood up from his perch in the chair and left a generous tip and a small piece of napkin on the table in front of the two chairs. He left the cozy shop behind with a small smile playing on his full lips, letting his feet linger on the pavement a little longer that normal. Maybe it was the fact that Derek was feeling content with the way he left his third chapter.

 

Yes, he finished more than he would have, had Stiles had not helped him. He realized he had already written an entire chapter before thirty minutes had passed, and it was not bad. Then he finished another. And another. He would send the chapters to Genevieve as soon as he got home, Derek wasn’t worried about it.

 

He silently hoped that Stiles had gotten the napkin he had torn to fit his phone number on. Something about the boy just seemed… right. And Derek didn’t know what it was.

 

It was at that moment that Derek received a text from an unknown number.

 

 _I told you that I inspire things._ The text read.

 

Derek stared at the text for a few moments before debating what to reply with. When it came to him, several people had  already bumped into him as he was stopped on the sidewalk directly in front of his apartment. The patrons whispered obscenities in his direction as he refused to move, making an effective wall in the middle of the pristine pavement.

 

_You did, Stiles. When is your next shift?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make this a longer fic.... I will leave it as complete for now. Thanks for reading, lovelies! Comments are always appreciated! xx


End file.
